


【超蝙短梗其一】白熊来袭

by insider03



Series: 写不长的都放这里 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 他们去了游乐场
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 写不长的都放这里 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060550
Kudos: 6





	【超蝙短梗其一】白熊来袭

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:跟朋友聊出来的的短梗之一，灵感来源一张小熊动图。
> 
> Warning:为了够甜，在ooc大道上狂奔。

当他扮演布鲁西的时候，无论是面对无数带着窥探目光的注视还是受到大片闪光灯的围观，他都是一副游刃有余的样子。

这项技能已经被布鲁斯练到了炉火纯青的地步。

但即使如此，也不代表他能在左手臂里抱着蝙蝠侠跟超人玩偶、右手腕上挎着两杯饮料手上还举着巨大粉红棉花糖的情况下站在游人如织的游乐场里接受人来人往的视线洗礼，而不因为恼火而用力磨动后槽牙、亲身示范何为咬牙切齿。

三天前，克拉克举着两张游乐场的门票告诉他这是他在同事婚礼上抽中的奖品，如果布鲁斯不跟他一起去用掉它们就实在太可惜了，而彼时蝙蝠侠在开口拒绝之前就被氪星人好像闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛打了个措手不及，已经到了嘴边的“不”就这么鬼使神差地变成了“也不是不可以。”

一天前，超人把韦恩集团的老总从哥谭抱回了自己在大都会的公寓并同他一起过夜，给出的理由是游乐场在大都会，住他家出门比较方便，他们只需要搭两站地铁就能到。而且他换了张新床，比原先那个大也结实很多，并保证绝对不会出现像上次在中途压塌床的情况。

两个半小时前，韦恩总裁从腰酸背痛中醒来，保持着仰面平躺的姿势伸手狠狠拧了一把身旁睡着的男友的大腿并满意地发现对方及时地放软了自己的身体。接着起床后他吃了克拉克做的有蛋跟烤吐司的简单早餐，并且在对方明显面上愧疚心里乐呵地询问要不干脆改天再去之后给了他一个蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光，果不其然得到了氪星人“可是你昨晚明明也很热情”的小声嘟囔。

十分钟前，在已经游玩了大半游乐项目之后两个人站在海盗船底下打量四周，寻找着还有哪些是适合一对成年男性情侣进行的项目。结果克拉克突然转身把手里拿着的东西全部递给了旁边咬着吸管的男朋友，表示自己有事去去就回并叫他不要到处走动。

于是就有了现在韦恩少爷拿着一堆东西傻站在原地供人参观的景象。

布鲁斯觉得如果不是今天天气太热就是他连着几天没休息好从而影响了他的思考能力，他干嘛要听克拉克的“站在原地不要走动”，超级五感想在游乐园里找个大活人能有什么难处？

想到这里，布鲁斯决定转身寻个阴凉又无人还有椅子可以休息的地方，再接着思考怎么跟撒谎不脸红的氪星人算账。

就在他一边散步似的晃悠到没什么人的角落同时物色着乘凉地时，由远到近的乐声吸引了他的注意力。

他转身，一只高大的白熊玩偶迎面走来，它身上挂着一把跟它体型完全不相称的、称得上是迷你的吉他，一只雪白的熊爪按在弦上，另一只则用黑色的爪尖拨弄着琴弦。可能是还不太会用爪子弹琴的缘故，这只白熊演奏出来的乐曲已经走调到听不太出来的地步，可它还是欢快地边走边弹，一路来到布鲁斯的面前。

看着面前高大的白熊，布鲁斯第一次在心里希望现实千万不要是他想的那样。

太蠢了，他在心里想到，可是又有点可爱。

这时走过来的白熊已经放下了手里的吉他，让它自己挂在胸前。布鲁斯这才发现白熊绒乎乎的肚皮上还有一个毛口袋。他看着白熊用爪子在里面掏了掏，伸出来时雪白的毛掌心里多出了一只盒子，它把爪子递出去呈到布鲁斯面前。

布鲁斯却抬起了双手，示意他接不了这东西。他的混蛋男朋友把一堆东西都扔给了他，自己跑开半天不回来，害他一边拎着玩偶一边提着饮料跟棉花糖，两只手都被东西占得满满当当。

面前的白熊突然有些不好意思，就好像被批的是它一样。于是它伸出另一只手，示意布鲁斯把手里的玩偶给他，再去接自己手里的盒子。

于是现在就成了一只大号白熊人偶怀里抱着一个超人和一个蝙蝠侠娃娃，而布鲁斯在接过盒子的时候笑着对白熊说——

“我应该把你现在的样子拍下来挂在韦恩老宅餐厅的墙上。你猜迪克会不会喜欢这个？”

布鲁斯把玩着手里的盒子却迟迟不打开，面前的克拉克身上还穿着白熊的躯干，头罩在布鲁斯道破之后就被他摘了下来，摘的时候还因为尺寸的原因稍微有点卡住，为了在不弄坏它的前提下把头罩弄下来还费了两人一些功夫。期间克拉克羞愤地严厉禁止布鲁斯不来帮他而是在一旁偷偷准备拿手机拍照的行为，他连脖子都红透了。

“我猜这个盒子里的东西不会是我想的那样吧？”在布鲁斯抬高一边眉毛的同时克拉克也看到了他努力压下却仍然有着些许弧度的嘴角，于是他带着一脸无辜又茫然的表情回问到“你想的是什么？我应该知道吗？”

“别跟我装傻，小镇男孩——”布鲁斯把盒盖稍微往上提了一点，并没有打开到能看见里面放了什么的程度，而一旁的氪星人已经一副心提到嗓子眼的样子偷偷地瞟了一眼他的动作，脸上还要保持着全然不知发生何事的模样。

布鲁斯叹了一口气，“还真的是这样。克拉克，我还以为你会选个更正式的场合呢。这就是你这段时间精心策划出来的结果？”

听到布鲁斯似乎并不满意的语气，克拉克先是眨了眨眼来消化这个事实，接着慌乱又有些后悔的表情取代了之前装出的茫然，他急忙开口，想要挽回局面:“天啊我本来想弄点不一样的惊喜来着，你要是不喜欢这个我们可以改天再……”

话还没解释完，克拉克感到胸前的布料被猛地攥紧，他看见近在咫的那张脸，心想着:这个玩偶的鞋底这么厚，布鲁斯是怎么凑上来的……

短暂的一吻结束，克拉克还维持着爪子握住男友休闲西装包着的腰杆的动作，那只小盒子还在布鲁斯的手里，克拉克示意让他打开盖子。里面是一只朴素的戒指。

“……结婚时我会捏个大点的。”克拉克小声说，“就一颗不会引发通货膨胀的，布鲁斯你得理解我，星球日报真没给我多少工资。”

他用爪子把指环取出来，黑色的爪尖小心翼翼地捏着戒指的样子让布鲁斯忍不住笑了起来，引来克拉克装作责怪地一眼，似乎在说“这种时候了你能不能严肃点。”

布鲁斯好笑地看了看面前的男友，幸亏他是超人，普通人穿着这么一身在今天的气温下折腾半天，他俩怕是只能去病房里求婚。接着他收敛神情，看着面前表情认真严肃的氪星人。

克拉克捧起男友的左手，放在唇边亲了亲。然后用那双饱含了愉快笑意的湛蓝眼睛注视着面前的人。

“那么韦恩先生，我是否有这个荣幸将咱俩的关系向前再推进一步呢？”

END.


End file.
